Sam Who?
by Newton Ransom
Summary: OneShot that ties together Chuck vs the Resident Alien and Chuck vs National Treasure. Explains the mystery character in the latter. The title is the reaction I got from people about her.


_I don't own anything, you know the drill. Except this time, I do own Cassie and Sam, so yay for me. Please review. I could really use the boost, especially seeing as this is what I spent my Valentines day doing. I'm lonely and the reviews, nice or not, make me feel loved. _

**The Infamous Best Friend**

**Takes place during the base story, and doesn't effect the story itself, it just introduces you to Cassie's best friend, and shows alittle more of how Chuck and Cassie really feel about each other.**

"So today's the day, huh?" Chuck asked as he climbed into Cassie's Expedition.

"Yeah," she answered not looking up.

They sat in awkward silence for a while before Chuck worked up the nerve to asked what's wrong.

"Well, Sam's coming for a week and is expecting me to go to some boring history exhibition at the Museum of Natural History, plus I have no idea what I'm supposed to say about you."

"I'm a friend? Sam doesn't know about me?" Chuck asked bitterly.

"Well no. People outside of the agency aren't normally told about people like you."

"People like me? I feel so loved."

"I guess you are, kinda. Not in an uncomfortable way or anything." She turned away from him to hide the blush that was fighting past her barriers.

"Um..." Chuck said awkwardly. Cassie rubbed her face and looked at him.

"What?"

"So what does Sam do for a living?"

"Archaeology. Mostly Native American stuff, most recently I think Sam's been researching Peru, with hopes of excavating in the Sierra Madre mountians. Even in college I got dragged to all this stupid exhibits because Sam loves them. I mean I love Sam and all, so I always go, but I really don't like them."

"Oh," said Chuck, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. Cassie glanced at him.

"What's wrong?"

Chuck uncrossed his arms. "Nothing. I'm nervous about meeting _Sam_."

"You're being snippy," Cassie pointed out.

"I am not," defended Chuck indignantly.

"When your defensive about your femininity, it just makes you look more like a girl."

"That's not funny."

-----------------------------

Cassie had spent the week making sure every little detail was perfect. She had spent a month telling Chuck all about her best friend from high school and college, and today was the day Sam was coming to Los Angeles. She could hardly sit still during her shift at work, and after her third Full Throttle and fourth coffee, she was freaking out so badly that Chuck offered to take her to the airport. She declined and started pacing back and forth behind the desk.

"Hey, Cass. Calm down. Why are you so uptight about _your friend_ coming, I thought you were excited?" Chuck asked, snatching her abandoned coffee off the counter.

"It's not so much Sam being here that I'm freaking out about as it is how Major's gonna react, because, for one, they never really did click, and for two...Well I don't actually have a two but you get the point."

"Right. So when are you picking Sam up?"

"Um," she checked her watch. "Oh crap. In an hour. I'm actually off already. I have been for five minutes. I'm going to go home, get changed, and go pick up Sam at LAX." She turned back to Chuck and gave him a 'Help me!' look, before clocking out and taking off.

-------------------------------

Cassie led Sam to the courtyard of Chuck's apartment building. Sam sat on the fountian and watched Casey spying on them while Cassie went and knocked on Chuck's door.

"Hey Ellie. Are Chuck and Morgan here? Would you mind sending them outside? Thanks."

Chuck and Morgan joined her in the courtyard, looking slightly confused. "Hey what's up?" Chuck asked.

"I wanted you guys to meet Sam."

Sam came around the fountain and both their jaws dropped. "Sam's a Samantha?" Chuck asked.

"Wow buddy. Alittle paranoid. You seriously..." Morgan was cut off by Chuck.

"So your the infamous best friend," he said, offering Sam his hand. She took his hand.

"Yeah I'm Sam, and you must be Chuck."

"I'm Morgan. Hello, anybody?" Sam turned to him.

"Hi." Sam shook his hand too. Morgan stared at her wide-eyed.

"Morgan this is my bestfriend from college, Sam. Sam, this is Morgan, Chuck's best friend."

"Nice to meet you."

Sam was a head shorter than Cassie, with red hair and a really dark tan. "So, Sam, where are you from?" Morgan asked, sitting on the fountain.

"Well, I'm from Roswell, but my work sends me all over the world."

"What kind of Archaeology do you do?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I'm not into the whole dinosaur thing. Um, Paleontology, I think its called. Anyway, I'm into the lost treasures. Everything from lost treasures of the New World, to the tombs of Egypt, and even shipwrecks and stuff like that."

"So your a treasure hunter?" Chucked asked.

Sam closed her eyes in irritation and shook her head. "She doesn't like being called that," Cassie whispered to Chuck.

"Oh, sorry...Um, So archaeology...Must be fascinating."

"Don't mock me."

Chuck mouthed wordlessly. Cassie laughed. "So me and Sam are going to go now, I just wanted you guys to meet." She led Sam back out of the courtyard.

"So how's life back in D.C.?"

"Boring as usual. I still hate you for dragging me out there, and then abandoning me."

"well, you know how works is."

"No, I don't. Do tell."

"I can't. You know that."

"Right."

"So how are you and Riley?"

"You didn't hear? We split up. We had...Issues."

"What kind of issues?"

Sam squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, those issues. Well he's a geek, your a really hot archaeologist, they were bound to come up."

"That's not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"Well, are you guys going to get back together?"

"I don't know. I'm still very upset, and I don't know if I can deal with him, but I suppose there is alway's a possibility. Heck, the man has proven to me that anything is possible."

"The whole stealing the Declaration thing?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Oh, wow Sam. I love you to death, but that is too much information."

"What? You've got a seriously twisted mind. I so didn't mean that."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Sam punched Cassie in the arm. "Not cool."

"So when's this history thingy?"

"Tommorrow."

**So that's it. Just alittle introduction to the non-work side of my OC Cassie. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know how it was, please.**


End file.
